rulesofsurvivalfandomcom-20200214-history
RoS Week 11 Update
#New Content #* Added Facial Accessory items. #* Routine update of store's clothing inventory. Added Hazmat Set, Cowboy Hat, and M4A1 Blood Oath Camo. Also added a new Seasonal Pack and Echo Valley Champion Pack. #* Added a new Weekly Fashion Pack to the store, which will cost 20 diamonds. Potential drops include 200 Gold, Regular Supply Tickets, M4A1 Honor (Legendary), Champ Eye Patch (Legendary), Champ - Face, Champ - Hairstyle, Pumpkin Head, Cowboy Hat, Bear Parachute and Postie Set. Repeat items from the Fashion Pack can be converted into shards whose quality will be lower than shards of the same rarity. #* Updated advanced supplies. #* Updated regular supplies, added a new Hip-Hop set. #* The limited-time White Lovers event has now begun! Players that own any Colorful Lovers pieces (including Tops and Bottoms) can go to the Benefits and collect a Bonus White Lovers Set. #* Updated Top-Up Bonus: Now, if players top up a certain amount, they will receive the Echo Valley Champion Set for free. #* Updated the 10 Diamonds Sale event. Removed the Windbreaker Set and added the Firefighter Set. #* Added a new Surprise Pack to the Weekly Pack. Players will still potentially loot clothing or Supply Tickets, but now also have the chance to get the Hazmat Mask (Legendary)! #General Experience #* Continued improvement of anti-hack measures. #* Vehicle and sprinting-related performance optimization. #* In-game spectators can now see the Lean movements of the player being spectated. #UI #* Added a new "Number of spectators" indicator to the post-death game observation interface. #* Optimized the appearance of custom room characters, and improved the accuracy of character model. #* Optimized the parachute and weapon look preview functions. Players can now preview the looks from any angle. #* Now players can preview regular supplies, elite supplies and advanced supplies. #* When using the "Share Look" function, character's Face type, hairstyle, and headwear will now also be visible. #* Players now can save an equipped look for each gender respectively. The saved look will be changed along with the gender. #* Optimized in-game lobby, increased compatibility for iPhone X. #* Player's devices will now vibrate to indicate that the game matchmaking process was successful. #* Optimized the appearance of Player Avatar. #* Optimized the tapping sensitivity of menu interface. #* Added game name display to loading and game update interfaces. #* Optimized the Weekly and Monthly Packs in-menu appearance. #Audio and Visual Effects #* Optimized the BGM of parachute stage. #* Optimized player footstep audio. #* Optimized parachute movements. #Bug Fixes #* Corrected an issue where the Weekly Pack purchase limit feature would not work properly. #* Corrected an occasional issue in which items purchased on PC would not be added to the player's inventory. #* Fixed a bug where players sometimes were unable to find their friends using the search function. #* Fixed a bug where friends would be ordered incorrectly in the team-up interface. #* Fixed a bug in the Friend Recommendation menu where if players hit the Refresh button too quickly, the page would display abnormally. #* Fixed a bug in the observation mode where some sounds would broadcast at a delay. #* Fixed a bug where the letters in the "Observe" button within the post-death menu were not centered correctly. #* Fixed a bug where a teammate's overhead marker would switch abnormally. #* Fixed a bug where after a player's death, unfinished medicine would continue to restore HP. #* Fixed a bug where while observing an enemy player, the camera angle would sometimes go through walls.